darksunbergenfandomcom-20200215-history
Armor
All forms of armor given in the Core Rulebook have a non–metal equivalent that costs 1/100th of the cost listed in the Core Rulebook; simply change the gp price to Cp. In addition to being the equivalent of armor on a metal rich world, thousands of years of tortuous heat have lead Athasian armorers to develop ingenious air ventilation and air circulation methods. This allows medium and heavy armors to be worn in the Athasian heat. While Athasian characters use all the varieties of armor described in the Core Rulebook, the armor they use incorporates materials commonly found in the world around them. Though most of the armors are made using various parts of common Athasian animals, the armor construction process makes use of several different reinforcement methods developed over time. Many of the armors are highly composite, made using the pieces of several different animals – no two suits of armor look quite alike. Through the use of hardening resins, shaped chitin and stiff leather backings, Athasian armorers can craft remarkably durable armors from the material at hand. *'Breastplate, Full Plate and Half Plate': These armors are constructed using choice plates taken from shelled animals, such as mekillots or braxat. *'Studded Leather': This armor is crafted using close‐set rivets made of bone, hardwood, stone, or talons. *'Shell Armor': Shell armor is made by weaving giant’s hair around the shells of various small creatures such as an aprig. Shell armor is the Athasian equivalent to the Core Rulebook’s chain mail armor. *'Chitin Armor': This armor is skillfully made by interlocking hexagonal bits of chitin (usually carved from a kank’s carapace). Chitin armor is the Athasian equivalent to the Core Rulebook’s chain shirt armor. *'Scale mail': Scale mail is usually made from the scales of an erdlu, inix or other naturally scaled creatures. *'Banded Mail and Splint Mail': These armors are fashioned from shavings of agafari wood, bonded to softer, more flexible woods, and treated with a hardening resin. Piecemeal Armor Characters in a Dark Sun campaign seldom (if ever) wear complete suits of metal armor. As such, it is not uncommon for a hero to wear scavenged portions from various suits of armor, hence “piecemeal armor.” Armor Descriptions Artist's Armor A shirt of light cloth, usually colored, and shin-hardened leather pants is all this suit of armor is made of. With the arms left unprotected and its light weight this armor doesn't hamper any actions taken. Even wizards regard this armor highly, because it is light and barely interferes with their spells. Unfortunately, with one’s arms unprotected, the wearer's AC against rolls to confirm criticals as well as a wizard's AC against attacks of opportunities that are provoked by casting a spell, is reduced by 1. (A wizard's AC against rolls to confirm a critical hit, which is made by an attack of opportunity that is provoked by the wizard's casting, is reduced by 2.) However, as long as a wizard does not wear any other protective gear that increase his chance for arcane spell failure (a shield, for example), a wizard wearing this suit of armor has a 50% chance that a spell which would have failed due to the arcane spell failure, instead doesn't fail. (A wizard who rolls the 5% for arcane spell failure can make another roll for 50% to succeed at casting the spell anyway.) Donning this armor takes as much time as donning leather armor. Chitin Warsuit This suit of armor comes with padded armor, which is worn beneath the actual armor, to prevent abrasions. A long shell shirt covers the torso and the waist, chitin sleeves over both arms and shoulders and end in chitin gauntlets, long chitin pants cover the legs, and a bone or chitin helmet, usually made of a creature's skull or head exoskeleton, covers the head. This armor offers good protection, but brings the usual problems with heat accumulation. Doning this armor takes as much time as donning chainmail. Light Caravan Armor This suit of armor is a combination of several different materials. Thick chitin bracers provide efficient protection to the forearms, while thick leather protects the shins and knees. A leather kilt and and shirt of thick cord layers protect the body and provide sufficient cooling. This armor is so named because it's mostly used by caravan guards who need decent protection while not being slowed down by their armor. Light caravan armor comes with a turban made of thick cord. This armor doesn’t provide full-body protection and thus the wearer is more prone to critical hits; the AC against rolls to confirm a critical hit is reduced by 1. Donning this armor takes as much time as a breastplate. Light Gladiator Armor This suit of armor combines leather and bone to provide the gladiator with decent protection and minimal hindrance. Thick leather shinpads provide leg protection whithout hampering movement, while a breastplate of bone and leather skirt or loincoth protects the gladiator’s torso. A bone helmet protect the head and face, and a cuff of thick leather protects the gladiator’s weapon hand. Gladiators that rely on high maneuverability prefer this kind of of armor; masterwork suits are highly desired and respected. This armor’s lightweight and area-specific coverage provides many openings for critical hits; thus, the AC against rolls to confirm critical hits is reduced by 2. Donning this armor takes as much time as donning a breastplate. Long Shield This is a slim, two-handed shield commonly used by the kreen races of the northern kreen Empire; it is extremely rare to find a long shield in the hands of a nomadic kreen of the Tablelands, although they are occasionally spotted in the arena. Kreen usually hold the long shield with two arms from the same side. Long shields are made of bone, chitin, hide, or wood. You need two hands to use a long shield. Two handed humanoids who use a long shield can do so by using it horizontally, but by doing so you cannot wield a weapon. Shield Bash Attacks: You can bash an opponent with a long shield, using it as an off-hand weapon. Used this way, a long shield is a martial bludgeoning weapon. For the purpose of penalties on attack rolls, treat a long shield as a two-handed weapon. If you use your shield as a weapon, you lose its AC bonus until your next action (usually until the next round). An enhancement bonus on a shield does not improve the effectiveness of a shield bash made with it, but the shield can be made into a magic weapon in its own right. Medium Gladiator Armor This suit of armor combines leather and chitin to provide the gladiator with good protection without hampering his freedom of movement too much. A vambrace made of chitin covers the gladiator’s weapon arm and is held in place by a leather corselet, while a shoulder plate of chitin covers the off-hand shoulder. A thick leather skirt protects the gladiator’s haunch and chitin shinpads protect his tibia. This suit of picemeal armor comes with a chitin helm that usually resembles a beast’s head. This armor provides many openings for critical hits; therefore, the AC against rolls to confirm critical hits is reduced by 2. Donning this armor takes as much time as donning a breastplate. Medium Tyr-Armor This suit of armor is given to tyrian soldiers when the city-state is engaged in war. It combines metal bracers whith chitin shinpads, a leather breastplate and a long leather kilt. This suit of armor usually comes with a chitin half-helmet. The bracers are worn over leather cuffs, so the soldier doesn't get burned by the heated metal. Donning this armor takes as much time as donning a breastplate. Tyrian Warsuit This armor combines metal and chitin. A chitin breatplate covers the front, back, shoulders and upper arms, while a long shell skirt protects the haunch. Metal shinpads, padded on the inside, are worn over leather boots, to avoid burns, while metal gauntlets, also padded on the inside, are worn over leather cuffs. This suit of armor comes with a full chitin helmet. Donning this armor takes as much time as donning full plate.